the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of DreamWorks Animation programs
This is a list of programs by DreamWorks Animation and its predecessors and acquisitions Classic Media, UPA, Harvey Entertainment, Golden Books Family Entertainment, Jay Ward Productions, Entertainment Rights, Link Entertainment, Tell-Tale Productions, Filmation, Felix the Cat Productions, and Chapman Entertainment. Most of DWA's library is currently owned by Universal Studios and distributed by NBCUniversal Television Distribution. Note that some shows were co-productions with other companies and may and/or not necessarily be owned by DreamWorks Animation. Series DreamWorks Animation Classic Media *''Roger Ramjet'' (1965) *''Voltron'' (1984–1985) *''Theodore Tugboat'' (1993-2001) *''Voltron: The Third Dimension'' (1998–2000) *''Make Way for Noddy'' *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' (co-production with Teletoon and Cookie Jar Group) *''Lassie's Pet Vet'' (2007) *''George of the Jungle'' (co-production with DHX Media) *''Olivia'' *''Casper's Scare School'' (2009-2012) *''Tinga Tinga Tales'' *''My Life Me'' (2010-2011) *''Voltron Force'' (2011–2012) *''Noddy in Toyland'' *''Postman Pat: Special Delivery Service'' (2013, 2016–2017) (co-production with Mackinnon and Saunders) *''Team Franco'' (2014) (produced by Formula Fun Entertainment) UPA *''The Roy Rogers Show'' (1951-1957) *''The Gerald McBoing-Boing Show'' (1956–1957) *''Mister Magoo'' (1960–1961) *''The Dick Tracy Show'' (1961–1962) *''The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo'' (1964–1965) *''What's New, Mr. Magoo?'' (1977–1979) (co-production by DePatie-Freleng Enterprises) Harvey Entertainment *''Noveltoons'' (1950-1962) *''Screen Songs'' (1950-1951) *''Casper the Friendly Ghost'' (1950-1959) *''Herman and Katnip'' (1950-1959) *''Kartunes'' (1951-1953) *''Modern Madcaps'' (1958-1962) *''Jeepers and Creepers'' (1960) *''The Cat'' (1960-1961) *''Abner the Baseball'' (1961; two-reeler special) *''The Baby Huey Show'' (1994-1995) *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' (1996-1998) *''Richie Rich'' (1996) Golden Books Family Entertainment *''Lassie (1954 TV series)'' (1954–73) *''Sergeant Preston of the Yukon'' (1955–58) *''One-Minute Stories'' (1985-1992) (co-owned with the Peter Rodgers Organization) *''Lamb Chop's Play-Along'' (1991–97) *''Lassie (1997 TV series)'' (1997–99) (co-production with Cinar and PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) *''The Charlie Horse Music Pizza'' (1998–99) Color Systems Technology, Inc. *''The Abbott and Costello Show'' (1952–54) *''Felix the Cat'' (1958–1961) *''Mack & Myer for Hire'' (1963–64) *''The Mighty Hercules'' (1963-1966) *''American Caesar'' (1983) LRM Acquisition Corporation *''The Lone Ranger'' (1949–57) *''The Lone Ranger (animated TV series)'' (1966–68) *''The Lone Ranger (1980 TV series)'' (1980–82) Rankin/Bass Productions (pre-1974) *''The New Adventures of Pinocchio'' (1960) *''Tales of the Wizard of Oz'' (1961) *''The King Kong Show'' (1966–1969) *''The Smokey Bear Show'' (1969) *''The Tomfoolery Show'' (1970–1971) *''The Reluctant Dragon and Mr. Toad Show'' (1970) *''The Jackson 5ive'' (1971) *''The Osmonds'' (1972) *''Kid Power'' (1972–1973) *''Festival of Family Classics'' (1972) Total Television *''King Leonardo and His Short Subjects'' (1960–1963) *''Commander McBragg'' (1963–1965) *''Klondike Kat'' (1963–1964) *''Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales'' (1963–1966) *''The Colossal Show'' (1964) *''Go Go Gophers'' (1962–1964) *''Underdog'' (1964–1967) *''The Beagles'' (1966–1969) Entertainment Rights Formerly known as Sleepy Kids (1989–1999) and SKD Media (1999–2000). *''Potsworth & Co.'' (1990) (co-production with Hanna-Barbera and BBC) *''Budgie the Little Helicopter'' (1994–1996) (co-production with HTV and Fred Wolf Films) *''Katie and Orbie'' (season 1 only; produced by Lacewood Productions) *''Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop'' (1994–1997) (co-production with Fairwater Films, PMMP Productions and Carlton Television) *''Molly's Gang'' (1994) (produced by Martin Gates Productions) *''Titch'' (1997–2000) (produced by Hutchins Film Company and Yorkshire Television) *''Lavender Castle'' (1999–2000) (produced by Cosgrove-Hall Films and Carrington Productions International) *''My Parents Are Aliens'' (1999–2006) *''Meeow!'' (2000) (co-production with Siriol Productions, Scottish Television, and Comataidh Craolaidh Gaidhlig) *''Custer's Last Stand-up'' (2001) (co-produced with BBC and RTÉ) *''Dr Otter'' (co-produced with Red Balloon Productions) *''Cubeez'' (co-produced with Starsound B.V. and Cubeedobeedo Ltd) *''Inuk'' (co-produced with Tube Studios) *''The Story of Tracy Beaker'' (2002-2005) *''The Basil Brush Show'' (2002–2007) (co-production with The Foundation) *''Postman Pat'' (2003-2008) (co-production with Cosgrove-Hall Films) *''Jim Jam and Sunny'' (2006–2008) (co-production with Wish Films) *''Rupert Bear, Follow the Magic...'' (2006–2008) (co-production with Cosgrove-Hall Films) *''Finley the Fire Engine'' (2006–2008) (co-production with Balley Beg Animation Studios and RHI Entertainment) *''Shelldon'' (2008-2010) (currently distributed by DHX Media) *''Guess with Jess'' (2009-2013) Link Entertainment *''Postman Pat'' (1981–1982, 1997) (distribution; produced by Woodland Animations) *''Gran'' (1983) (distribution; produced by Woodland Animations) *''Orm and Cheep'' (1983–1985) *''The Family-Ness'' (1984–1985) (distribution; produced by Maddocks Animation) *''The Trap Door'' (1984) (distribution; produced by CMTB Animation and Queensgate Productions) *''Bertha'' (1985) (distribution; produced by Woodland Animations) *''Jimbo and the Jet Set'' (1986) (distribution; produced by Maddocks Animation) *''Bill the Minder'' (1987) (produced by Bevanfield Films) *''Stoppit and Tidyup'' (1988) (distribution; CMTB Animation and Queensgate Productions) *''Charlie Chalk'' (1988–1989) (distribution; produced by Woodland Animations) *''Penny Crayon'' (1989–1990) (distribution; produced by Maddocks Animation) *''Tales of a Wise King'' (1989) *''What-a-Mess'' (1990) (co-produced with Bevanfield Films) *''Just So Stories'' (1991) (produced by Bevanfield Films) *''Christopher Crocodile'' (1993) (co-produced with Mixpix and BBC) *''The Spooks of Bottle Bay'' (1993-1995) (co-produced with Fugitive/Playboard Puppets and Carlton Television) *''Pirates'' (1994-1997) (produced by Childsplay Productions) *''Caribou Kitchen'' (1995-1997) (distribution only; produced by Maddocks Animation) *''The Slow Norris'' (1995-1999) (co-produced with HTV) *''Bug Alert'' (1996-2000) (produced by Two Sides TV) *''Grabbit the Rabbit'' (1996) *''The Forgotten Toys'' (1997–1999) (co-produced with United Productions, Hibbert Ralph Entertainment, and Meridian Broadcasting) *''Monster TV'' (1999-2001) (co-produced with BBC) *''Preston Pig'' (2000) (co-produced with Varga London) *''There's A Viking In My Bed'' (2000) (co-produced with BBC) *''Ethelbert the Tiger'' (2001) (co-produced with Millimages) *''Animal Antics'' (produced by Two Sides TV) *''Chatterhappy Ponies'' *''Fairy Tales'' (produced by Bevanfield Films) *''Eye of the Storm'' (co-produced with Meridian Broadcasting and Pater Tabern) *''Jack and Marcel'' *''Teddybears'' (co-produced with United Productions) *''Tiny Tales'' Banksia Productions *''The Curiosity Show'' *''Hot Science'' *''Kids Down Under'' *''The Music Shop'' Little Entertainment Co. *''Merlin the Magical Puppy'' (2001) *''Little Red Tractor'' (2004-2007) Tell-Tale Productions *''Fun Song Factory'' (1994–1998, 2004) *''Boo!'' (2003–2006) (co-production with Universal Studios and BBC) *''BB3B'' (2005) Filmation NOTE: This list does not include shows not owned by DreamWorks Animation. *''The Archie Show'' (1968) *''The Archie Comedy Hour'' (1969) *''Sabrina and the Groovie Goolies'' (1970) (Co-produced with The Sabrina Company) *''Archie's Funhouse'' (live-action/animation hybrid) (1970) *''The Sabrina The Teenage Witch Show'' (1971–1974) (Co-produced with The Sabrina Company) *''Archie's TV Funnies'' (1971) *''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' (1972-1976) *''Lassie's Rescue Rangers'' (1973–1975) *''My Favorite Martian'' (1973) *''Mission: Magic!'' (1973) *''The U.S. of Archie'' (1974) *''The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty'' (1975) *''The Secrets of Isis'' (live-action) (1975) *''The Ghost Busters'' (live-action) (1975) *''Uncle Croc's Block'' (1975) (featuring Fraidy Cat, Wacky and Packy, and M*U*S*H) *''Ark II'' (live-action) (1976) *''Space Academy'' (live-action) (1977) *''Space Sentinels'' (1977) *''The New Archie and Sabrina Hour'' (1977) (divided in midseason into '' Sabrina Superwitch'' and Archie's Bang Shang Lollapalooza Show) *''Tarzan and the Super 7'' (1978–1980) *''Fabulous Funnies'' (1978) *''The New Fat Albert Show'' (1979–1982) **''The Brown Hornet'' (single segment on Fat Albert) (1979) *''Sport Billy'' (1980) *Blackstar'' (1981) *''The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam!'' (1981–1982) *''The New Adventures of Zorro'' (1981) *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (1983–1985) (co-production with Mattel) *''The Adventures of Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' (1984–1985) *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' (1985–1987) (co-production with Mattel) *''Ghostbusters'' (1986–1988) (co-production with Tribune Entertainment) *''BraveStarr'' (1987–1988) *''The Gamesman'' (live-action) (1988–1989) *''The International Outdoorsman'' (live-action) (1988–1989) *''The New Adventures of He-Man'' (1990) (produced by Jetlag Productions, Mattel, Parafrance Communications and LBS Communications) Jay Ward Productions *''Crusader Rabbit'' (1948–1959) *''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' (1959–1964) *''Fractured Flickers'' (1962–1964) *''Hoppity Hooper'' (1961–1966) *''George of the Jungle'' (1967–1970) Felix the Cat Productions *''Felix the Cat'' (1958–1961) *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' (1995–1997) (co-production by Film Roman) *''Baby Felix'' (2000-2001) (co-production by Radix) Chapman Entertainment *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' (2005–2009) *''Roary the Racing Car'' (2007–2011) *''Little Charley Bear'' (2011–present) *''Raa Raa the Noisy Lion'' (2011–present) Specials DreamWorks Animation UPA *''Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol'' (1962) *''Uncle Sam Magoo'' (1970) Golden Books Family Entertainment *''101 Things for Kids To Do'' (1987) (co-owned with the Peter Rodgers Organization) Rankin/Bass Productions (pre-1974) *''Return to Oz'' (1964) (produced as Videocraft) *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' (1964) (produced as Videocraft) *''The Edgar Bergen & Charlie McCarthy Show'' (1965) *''The Ballad of Smokey the Bear'' (1966) *''The Cricket on the Hearth'' (1967) *''Mouse on the Mayflower'' (1968) *''The Little Drummer Boy'' (1968) *''Frosty the Snowman'' (1969) *''The Mad, Mad, Mad Comedians'' (1970) *''Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town'' (1970) *''Here Comes Peter Cottontail'' (1971) *''The Enchanted World of Danny Kaye: The Emperor's New Clothes'' (1972) *''Puss in Boots'' (1972)http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/57128-Puss_in_Boots.html Tomorrow Entertainment (pre-1975) *''The Glass House'' (1972) *''Gargoyles'' (1972) *''A War of Children'' (1972) *''Birds of Prey'' (1973) *''A Brand New Life'' (1973) *''The Fabulous Doctor Fable'' (1973) *''The Man Who Could Talk to Kids'' (1973) *''I Heard the Owl Call My Name'' (1973) *''The Autobiography of Miss Jane Pittman'' (1974) *''Tell Me Where It Hurts'' (1974) *''Nicky's World'' (1974) *''Larry'' (1974) *''Born Innocent'' (1974) *''Things in Their Season'' (1974) *''Miles to Go Before I Sleep'' (1975) *''Queen of the Stardust Ballroom'' (1975) *''In This House of Brede'' (1975) Entertainment Rights *''A Monster Christmas'' (1994) (produced by Fat City Films, JWP Entertainment International, and Carrington Productions International) *''Hamilton Mattress'' (2001) (co-produced with Harvest Films, Egmont Imagination and BBC) *''Second Star to the Left'' (2001) (co-production with Silver Fox Films and BBC) *''Postman Pat: **''Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket (2003) **''Postman Pat's Magic Christmas'' (2003) **''Postman Pat Clowns Around'' (2004) **''Postman Pat and the Pirate Treasure'' (2004) **''Postman Pat's Great Big Birthday'' (2005) Link Entertainment *''Postman Pat: **''Postman Pat's ABC (1990) **''Postman Pat's 123'' (1990) **''Postman Pat Takes The Bus'' (1991) **''Postman Pat And The Toy Soldiers'' (1991) **''Postman Pat And The Tuba'' (1994) **''Postman Pat And The Barometer'' (1994) **''Read Along With Postman Pat'' (1994) *''The Forgotten Toys'' (1995) (co-production with United Productions, Hibbert Ralph Entertainment, and Meridian Broadcasting) *''The First Snow of Winter'' (1997) (co-production with Hibbert Ralph Entertainment and BBC) Filmation *''Archie and His New Pals'' (1969) *''Hey, Hey, Hey, It's Fat Albert'' (1969) *''The Archie, Sugar Sugar, Jingle Jangle Show'' (1970) *''Lassie and the Spirit of Thunder Mountain'' (1972) *''The Fat Albert Halloween Special'' (1977) *''The Fat Albert Christmas Special'' (1977) *''A Snow White Christmas'' (1980) *''The Fat Albert Easter Special'' (1982) Films DreamWorks Animation Classic Media *''Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie'' (2005) *''The Legend of Frosty the Snowman'' (2005) *''Casper's Scare School'' (2006) *''Turok: Son of Stone'' (2008) *''Postman Pat: The Movie'' (2014) UPA *''Godzilla'' (1954) (licensed from Toho) *''Rodan'' (1956) (licensed from Toho) *''Paradise Alley'' (1958) *''1001 Arabian Nights'' (1959) (released by Columbia Pictures) *''Jackpot'' (1960) *''Atom Age Vampire'' (1961) *''Battle of the Worlds'' (1961) *''Touch of Death'' (1961) *''Ambush in Leopard Street'' (1962) *''Crosstrap'' (1962) *''Danger by My Side'' (1962) *''Gay Purr-ee'' (1962) (released by Warner Bros.) *''Mothra vs. Godzilla'' (1964) (licensed from Toho) *''T.A.M.I. Show'' (1964) *''Frankenstein Conquers the World'' (1965) (licensed from Toho) *''Invasion of Astro-Monster'' (1965) (licensed from Toho) *''The Big T.N.T. Show'' (1966) *''The War of the Gargantuas'' (1966) (licensed from Toho) *''Night of the Big Heat'' (1967) *''All Monsters Attack'' (1969) (licensed from Toho) *''Lake of Dracula'' (1971) (licensed from Toho) *''A Name for Evil'' (1973) *''Evil of Dracula'' (1974) (licensed from Toho) *''Terror of Mechagodzilla'' (1974) (licensed from Toho) *''ESPY'' (1974) (licensed from Toho) Harvey Entertainment *''Richie Rich'' (1994) (co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures, Silver Pictures and Davis Entertainment) *''Casper'' (1995) (co-production with Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment) *''Casper: A Spirited Beginning'' (1997) *''Baby Huey's Great Easter Adventure'' (1998) *''Casper Meets Wendy'' (1998) *''Richie Rich's Christmas Wish'' (1998) (co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures and Saban Entertainment) *''Casper's Haunted Christmas'' (2000) Golden Books Family Entertainment *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie'' (1998) (co-production with GoodTimes Entertainment and Tundra Productions) *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys'' (2001) (co-production with GoodTimes Entertainment and Tundra Productions) Rankin/Bass Productions (pre-1974) *''King Kong Escapes'' (1968) (co-production with Toho) *''Marco'' (1973) Tomorrow Entertainment (pre-1975) *''Lady Caroline Lamb'' (1972) *''A Doll's House'' (1973) *''Hitler: The Last Ten Days'' (1973) *''Lady Ice'' (1973) *''Marco'' (1973) *''Small Miracle'' (1973) *''I Love You... Good-bye'' (1974) *''The Gravy Train'' (1974) *''The Wild and the Brave'' (1974) Color Systems Technology, Inc. *''The Count of Monte Cristo'' (1934) *''Transatlantic Merry-Go-Round'' (1934) *''Let 'Em Have It'' (1935) *''Red Salute'' (1935) *''The Melody Lingers On'' (1935) *''The Last of the Mohicans'' (1936) *''The Duke of West Point'' (1938) *''The Young in Heart'' (1938) *''King of the Turf'' (1939) *''The Man in the Iron Mask'' (1939) *''Police Rookie'' (1940) *''My Son, My Son!'' (1940) *''The Son of Monte Cristo'' (1940) *''South of Pago Pago'' (1940) *''Kit Carson'' (1940) *''Tillie's Punctured Romance'' (1941 revised version) *''International Lady'' (1941) *''The Corsican Brothers'' (1941) *''Public Enemies'' (1941) *''A Gentleman After Dark'' (1942) *''Twin Beds'' (1942) *''Miss Annie Rooney'' (1942) *''Friendly Enemies'' (1942) *''Up in Mabel's Room'' (1944) *''Abroad with Two Yanks'' (1944) *''Brewster's Millions'' (1945) *''Getting Gertie's Garter'' (1945) *''Black Beauty'' (1946) *''T-Men'' (1947) *''The Tender Years'' (1948) *''The Counterfeiters'' (1948) *''The Creeper'' (1948) *''Raw Deal'' (1948) *''The Winslow Boy'' (1948) *''Africa Screams'' (1949) *''Black Magic'' (1949) *''The Wooden Horse'' (1950) *''Three for Bedroom "C"'' (1952) *''An Inspector Calls'' (1954) *''The White Orchid'' (1954) *''Wee Geordie'' (1955) *''Godzilla Raids Again'' (1955) (licensed from Toho) *''Private's Progress'' (1956) *''Courage of Black Beauty'' (1957) *''I Mobster'' (1959) *''Room at the Top'' (1959) *''Four Desperate Men'' (1959) *''Pretty Boy Floyd'' (1960) *''September Storm'' (1960) *''A Taste of Honey'' (1961) *''The Mark'' (1961) *''Mediterranean Holiday'' (1962) *''David and Lisa'' (1962) *''Operation Snatch'' (1962) *''The Playboy of the Western World'' (1962) *''8½'' (English version; 1963) *''The Balcony'' (1963) *''Black Like Me'' (1964) *''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster'' (1964) (licensed from Toho) *''A Jolly Bad Fellow'' (1964) *''The Luck of Ginger Coffey'' (1964) *''Juliet of the Spirits'' (1965) *''The Lollipop Cover'' (1965) *''The Crazy-Quilt'' (1966) *''The Flame and the Fire'' (1966) *''Ride in the Whirlwind'' (1966) *''Godzilla vs. The Sea Monster'' (1967) (licensed from Toho) *''The Shooting'' (1967) *''Mission: Batangas'' (1968) *''Negatives'' (1968) *''Operation Cross Eagles'' (1968) *''A Time for Dying'' (1969) *''Slaves'' (1969) *''Son of Godzilla'' (1969) (licensed from Toho) *''The Christmas Tree'' (1969) *''The Invincible Six'' (1970) Carrington Productions International *''The Snow Queen'' (1995) *''The Snow Queen's Revenge'' (1996) *''The Ugly Duckling'' (1997) *''Jack and the Beanstalk'' (1999) Filmation *''Journey Back to Oz'' (1971) *''The Secret of the Sword'' (1985) *''He-Man & She-Ra: A Christmas Special'' (1985) *''Skeletor's Revenge'' (1986) *''Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night'' (1987) *''BraveStarr: The Movie'' (1988) *''Happily Ever After'' (1988) Felix the Cat Productions *''Felix the Cat: The Movie'' (1988) (co-production with New World Pictures and Animation Film Cologne) *''Felix the Cat Saves Christmas'' (2004) Other *''Millennium Actress'' (2001) (co-production with Madhouse Studios and Bandai Visual) References Category:Lists of animated films Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Universal Studios cartoons and characters DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Category:Lists